Uniting the Jinchuuriki
by jmac615
Summary: Title says it all. Naruto and the other jinchuuriki unite to fight the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the two meetings

Naruto was lying in a hospital bed, having failed to bring back Sasuke. He looked down at the scarred headband that once belonged to Sasuke. His concentration was broken by the arrival of Jiraiya.

"I heard what happen to you. I also know that Sasuke has joined Orochimaru," said Jiraiya, as Naruto now looked back down at the headband.

"Yea, I guess I failed in the end," said Naruto while Jiraiya sat outside the window looking out.

"Give up on Sasuke. He won't come back, no matter how much you try," said Jiraiya as Naruto now looked at him with a slightly angry look.

"I won't, I made a promise and I'm going to honor that promise," said Naruto looking serious at Jiraiya, who just smiled.

"Fine, if that's your decision, then I guess I should get you prepared. Time to train," said Jiraiya, as his new student gave him a salute.

"You got it, though I have to take care of something right now," said Naruto getting out of his hospital bed and walking in bandages.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" asked Jiraiya, as he didn't want his new apprentice going and hurting himself.

"It's nothing dangerous, just a meeting I've been planning for a while," said Naruto as he exited leaving his teacher bamboozled.

(Unknown cave)

"How long has it been since we've all met like this?" asked Kisame who was just a projection of himself.

"Seven years, not since Orochimaru left," said Sasori, who used to be comrade to the immortal snake.

"And now he has the sharingan," said Zetsu, his black half.

"Is that true Itachi, your little brother?" asked Sasori, while Itachi remained quiet.

"Don't be impatient, hm. We've got plenty of time to deal with him," said Deidara, laughing a little to himself.

"Yes, but don't forget what it is that we seek. Everything, including the nine tailed fox," said the leader as they all left.

Meanwhile, another meeting was taking place. This meeting was setup for nine participants. All of them with having the same fates; to be holders of evil beast. And now they have a common purpose and must unite. Seven of the nine had arrived, but the other two were going to be being late.

"It figures. We all come together finally and two of them just can't get here on time can they?" asked a blonde girl with a Kumo headband.

"Chill out, Yugito. We here for the same thing yo," said a man with sunglasses and seven blades on his back.

"Still she's right. Where is the Ichibi and Kyuubi?" asked a man with a scar on his eye and a staff on his back.

"I don't know, but if they don't show up then I'm taking off," said an older man with red hair.

"Patience, Roshi. I'm sure they'll be here. They must've run into some trouble getting here," said a man entirely made out of metal.

"Still, I'm bored out of my mind. Waiting makes me sleepy," said a girl with green hair from Taki.

"Take it easy. Hopefully we can get this meeting underway," said a squinty eyed boy with a pipe.

"Yes, we can," said Gaara appearing from the entrance and greeting each guest.

"I was starting to worry. Where is the Kyuubi?" asked the man with a scar.

"He'll be here shortly. He just came back from a dangerous mission," said Gaara as everyone had mixed emotions about this.

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer. I need something to do," said Yugito as she stood up and stretched out.

"Might I suggest learning how to not being so impatient and noisy," said Roshi who got an ugly look from Yugito.

"Mind repeating that old man," said Yugito who drew a kunai as Roshi stood up.

"Young people, don't get anything you say so you have to beat it into them," said Roshi as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hey don't kill yourselves before we even discuss anything," said Naruto as he limped in to the meeting room with arm in sling.

"Dang kid you were in a fight. You sure you all right?" asked the man with sunglasses.

"I'm here aren't I?" asked Naruto as he smiled and everyone calmed down.

"Okay roll call. Gaara: check Yugito: check Yagura: check Roshi: check Han: check Utakata: check Fu: check Killer Bee: check and Naruto: check. That's everyone," said Gaara as he sat down.

"Okay, some of you may know, the Akatsuki attacked and tried to capture me during the chuunin exams," said Naruto, as all the members looked at him now.

"Which pretty much confirms that were their targets," said Yagura, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Are they the ones who did that to you?" asked Fu, who was curious as to how he got injured.

"No, this was done by a friend who has become confused," said Naruto, as the others had different reactions.

"Some friend," said Roshi, who was sure if one of his friends did that to him, he'd end them.

"That's your opinion, but were getting off topic," said Naruto, as the others nodded.

"What is it you're proposing, Naruto?" asked Gaara, as he wanted to know how to deal with this threat.

"Someone has informed me that the Akatsuki won't make a move until three years from now. I propose we train in that time and meet back here two and a half years from now. Sound good?" asked Naruto, as everyone pondered and looked around.

"Okay then, we'll each get stronger then meet back here," said Yagura, as everyone nodded.

Both sides prepare, but who is the hunted and who is the prey?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The beast take caution

Two years had past since the Jinchuurki met. In that time, they had all gotten stronger. Naruto had been with Jiraiya the whole time. He had mostly been working his regular moves, but on occasion he worked in controlling the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, he only managed to get as far as three tails out of nine. So before he returned to Konoha, Naruto sought out Killer bee, the Hachibi. Killer bee agreed to help him, and took him to an island. There, Naruto got control of the Kyuubi's chakra. He learned the basic moves and principals. Killer bee wouldn't show him the Tailed beast bomb, stating that he wouldn't need it until probably later. Naruto understood and went back to Konoha with Jiraiya. Naruto said hi to Sakura and a few other friends, but had to go out again. It was time for the second meeting.

'I hope the Akatsuki didn't make their move too early,' thought Naruto as he hurried to the meeting place.

When he got inside, he was relieved to see all of them their.

"Good to see you've recovered since we last saw you," said Yagura as he sat there calmly.

"Yep, still in one piece. Though I saw Killer Bee over the past two years," said Naruto, as he gave Killer bee a thumb up, and Bee returning it.

"Yeah, Naruto and me met up," said Bee, as the others just looked.

"Interesting, I became the Kazekage in that time," said Gaara, as Naruto smiled at him.

"I heard about that. Congrats," said Naruto, as Gaara gave a somewhat smile.

"Hate to interrupt, but we are supposed to be discussing what to do about the Akatsuki," said Utakata as Naruto sat down with the others.

"Right, so whats the plan for dealing with these guys?" asked Fu, while the others pondered what should happen.

"I think they'll hunt us down one at a time from Ich to Kyu," said Roushi, as the others nodded in agreement.

"So that means your up, Gaara," said Yugito, as Gaara nodded and looked his usual serious face.

"Yes, which means we know exactly where they're going to be to get me," said Gaara as knew he was going to be in Suna the whole time.

"Exactly, so who's going to give Gaara back up," asked Han, but immediately saw Naruto's hand go up almost instantly.

"Temari is in Konoha so I can walk back with her. Should I explain the situation to her?" asked Naruto, as Gaara nodded.

"Just her and Kankuro. If too many people are alerted to the plan, the Akatsuki might get suspicious.

"Got it. Anyone else want to tag along?" asked Naruto, who saw Roushi raise his hand.

"I've been doing nothing but training. I want to see if I've gotten any better," said Roushi, as the old man got up and began popping every bone in his body.

"Okay, if you think you're up to it?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I'm sure," said Roushi with a big grin on his face.

"All right then, Naruto and Roushi will aid Gaara in Suna. The rest of you, keep on your toes," said Yagura, as the other nodded, but Fu had a question.

"What if the Akatsuki comes after one of us? How will the others know if one of us is in trouble?" asked Fu, who wanted to make sure just incase someone got jumped.

"I actually thought of that. Everyone come close," said Naruto, as he reached in his pouch and pulled out nine rings.

"What are these?" asked Yugito as she noticed that the rings were all different colors, but also had numbers on the sides from one to nine.

"These rings will alert everyone if you are in danger. Just press the number, and it will send out a signal to all rings," said Naruto as everyone got their own ring.

"Well that solves how we'll know when someone's in danger, but how do we get there in time?" asked Utakata, as Naruto raised a finger and turned is ring upside down to reveal a summoning seal on the ring.

"There's a summoning seal on the back of every ring. When you need backup, just put blood on the ring and summon us to assist you," said Naruto as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay, that concludes the meeting. Naruto, Roushi, guard Gaara when you get to Suna," said Yagura, as they both nodded in agreement before they left.

(Konoha- few minutes later)

Naruto had explained the situation to Temari and she understood. They headed out for Suna to begin preparation for the Akatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Suna Showdown

Naruto and Roushi were getting ready for the Akatsuki to make their move. It had been a few days since the meeting with the Jinchuuriki and they were still waiting for something to happen. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari went about each day like nothing was out of the ordinary. The next day, everything was calm and quiet. Then, something strange happened, new came in that two men with black cloaks were making their way to Suna. Naruto smiled at the news and Roushi was getting his strategy together. Gaara knew the danger but had to pretend, but was prepared nonetheless.

"So, when do we make our move?" asked Naruto, as he and Roushi met in a hotel to devise a plan.

"Basically, we have to make them think that Gaara is the only threat they've got. Once Gaara has fought for a while, or if it looks like he is having trouble, we get involved and catch them by surprise. We have to make sure that we take care of all the members around. Can't have anyone going back and getting reinforcements, can we?" said Roushi, while Naruto nodded as he explained the plan.

"Sounds like a solid plan. Does Gaara know?" asked Naruto.

"Just informed him today," said Roushi, as Naruto smiled.

"Well alright then, lets get into position and wait," said Naruto as he and Roushi left the hotel to get ready.

(Outside Suna)

"How much farther to Suna Sasori, hm?" asked a man with blonde hair and a robotic camera eye patch.

"We're almost there, just be patient Deidara," said Sasori, a hunched over man with the bottom half of his face covered by a black cloth.

"Whatever, I just want to catch the Jinchuuriki and get on with it. Though it will be fun to show off my art, hm," said Deidara, as he stuck one of his hand mouths into his bag of clay and it began chomping.

"Hmph, you call those clay junk creations art? Art is something that last forever and can withstand time itself," said Sasori, as Deidara looked at him with an annoyed look.

"That's not right. Beauty in art is only for a fleeting second, and you have to enjoy it while it is in sight. That is true art," said Deidara, as Sasori looked at him and then decided to drop the matter.

'When this is over, I'm asking for a different partner,' thought Sasori as they drew closer until they arrived at Suna.

They were immediately attacked by ninja. Deidara blew most of 'em away with his clay bombing. Sasori conjured a metal tail that cut away at the ninja. After the battle went on for a while, they had taken out all of the gate guards. They had apparently not alerted the inside, so they decided to use the element of surprise while they still had it.

"I'll take to the skies, you stay here and keep a look out," said Deidara as he made a giant clay bird.

"Just make sure you don't keep me waiting," said Sasori, as Deidara took off to get Gaara.

Deidara flew by, taking out the lookouts on the roofs. When he took out the last one, he decided to drop down to a platform. He look up and saw that Gaara was there waiting for him.

"Looks like we didn't exactly have complete surprise," said Deidara as Gaara looked unmoved by his words.

"You couldn't hide yourself from a blind man. I am well aware of what you did at the gate, so you can expect on mercy from me," said Gaara as a huge amount of sand formed behind Gaara.

"Fine, you're the target any way so this suits me," said Deidara as he lept up to his bird and began to hover in place.

Gaara formed a sand platform and me him in the air. Gaara attacked first with a sand pillar toward Deidara. Deidara moved out of the way and threw some exploding clay creatures, but Gaara's sand moved to defend him. Gaara then tried some sand shuriken, but again Deidara dodged it.

'Naruto, Roushi, whenever you guys wanna get in here and help,' thought Gaara as he didn't want this battle to go on for too long.

"Quit zoning out and fight," said Deidara as he threw some more clay creations at Gaara, but was again blocked.

(Back on the ground)

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked Naruto, while Roushi just looked at Gaara's battle and then at Naruto.

"Just a little longer, what's your hurry?" asked Roushi, as Naruto looked at him then at Gaara.

"I just don't want to lose anyone to the Akatsuki. We are all being hunted, which means that unity is our strongest action right now. Plus, Gaara is my friend, he's been through more pain than I ever was," said Naruto, as Gaara blocked another exploding clay creation.

"In that case, Let's go!" yelled Roushi as he and Naruto jumped up to Deidara's shock.

"What the?" said Deidara as he didn't expect the Kyuubi to be here with some guy from his old village.

"About time you guys came out," said Gaara, as Naruto hopped on to the sand platform.

"Just waiting for the opportune moment. Lets see what Roushi can do," said Naruto, as he saw Rosuhi making hand signs.

"**Lava Style: Volcanic magma!" **said Roushi as Lava came out of his mouth and incinerated Deidara's clay bird.

"Damn! Need to make another bird," said Deidara as he started to form the clay.

"Oh no you don't," said Naruto as jumped down from the plateform and punched Deidara in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground.

Deidara hit the ground and skidded away some 30 yards away. Deidara tried to regain composure, but found his arms and legs buried in sand. Then, Roushi started to walk towards him, again making hands signs.

"I wont be killed by you! I will be killed in a work of art, not just some random Jinchuuriki!" yelled Deidara as Roushi got done making signs.

"Oh just shut up. **Lava Style: Eruption!**" said Roushi, as the ground began to shake.

Deidara was suddenly engulfed in lava that came up from the ground. His screams eventually died down. Roushi looked back at Naruto and Gaara.

"Don't the Akatsuki usually travel in pairs of two?" asked Roushi, as Naruto widened his eyes in realization.

"Gaara," said Naruto, as he looked at Gaara, who nodded in understanding.

Garaa flew upward and began scanning with his sand eye. He then spotted another man wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Sasori was then surrounded by sand and crushed. Out of the sand flew a man wearing the cloak with red hair. Gaara and the others appeared in front of the man.

"So, the Jinchuuriki have come together to fight us and it looks like you got rid of Deidara. I think you'll find I'm a bit more difficult," said Sasori, as he summoned a puppet that looked like the third Kazekage.

"Sasori of the red sand, never would have thought to see you with the Akatsuki. Careful guys, we've got a world class puppet ninja on our hands," said Gaara, as Naruto nodded and charged forward.

Sasori chuckled and launched the puppet and it swung at Naruto, but he jumped over the puppet and continued to Sasori. Gaara grabbed the puppet with sand and began dragging it down and then finishing it off with a sand coffin. Naruto connect Sasori with a right hook, but was shocked that it didn't faze him. Not as shocked when Sasori's flesh felt like wood. Naruto leapt back with Gaara.

"This guys a puppet himself," said Naruto, as Gaara looked a Sasori with a scowl.

"I guess my secrets out. Now you get to see my full power and ability," said Sasori as he took off his jacket and opened up the right part of chest. He then took a scroll from his back and summoned a hundred puppets being controlled by strings in his chest.

"Oh boy," said Naruto with Gaara having the same expression.

"Now the show will begin," said Sasori as he sent the puppets directly toward them.

Gaara and Naruto fought off a few of the puppets before the rest of the pack was burned by lava conjured by Roushi. They then turned their attention to Sasori. Sasori then from holes in his had and shot out a huge amount of fire. Everyone took cover behind Gaara's sand, but it was turned to glass from the immense heat. Naruto then appeared out of nowhere with a Rasengan and landed it right in the scroll that was in the left side of Sasori's chest. The Rasengan ripped the scroll that apparently held his heart, apart. Sasori's body fell to the ground dead.

"Well that's two down, and I don't know how many more," said Naruto as he looked at Sasori's dead puppet body.

"Yea, but at least we got some sort of victory," said Roushi as they started to walk back to Suna.

"Lets let all the others know how we did and plan another force," said Gaara, already deep in thought.

(A/N: Sup! Jinchuuriki 2, Akatsuki 0. Review and tell me how this is. Also, I said I was going to work on this a little, but I've got a bunch of ideas for the Naruto/Espada story, so yea. Till next time.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Report and other complications

Naruto called another meeting with the jinchuuriki in order to go over the success in Suna as well as going over what to do now.

"So I take it the mission went well?" asked Han, as Naruto tossed out both rings of Sasori and Deidara.

"Yep two Akatsuki down, but I think our problems might get worse," said Naruto, while some of the other raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugito, as she thought that two Akatsuki members' dead would be good.

"What he means is that now the Akatsuki will probably figure out that we are all working together and may send more than one group to get us now," said Gaara, as the others nodded at his words.

"I see your point, but as long as we work together I think we should be fine," said Yagura, as each of them got up to go.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be weary of a possible attack," said Roshi, as he and the others left except for Naruto, who looked back at Fu.

"You alright?" asked Naruto, as Fu turned her head with a quick flick and blushed a little bit at him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Its just that my village isn't really… a fan of me," said Fu, who looked down at the floor with a sad expression.

"Hey, don't let those bakas get to you. They have no idea what kind of person you are and what you had to go through," said Naruto, as he smiled at her and she was doing the same now.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that," said Fu, as she hugged the blonde, while he blushed slightly.

"Its what I do," said Naruto as he left the meeting room.

(Konoha- few minutes later)

Naruto was walking back through Konoha's gates and was making his way to his apartment to eat. Had been back for a few days and was craving a nice hot bowl of ramen right now. He was almost to Ichirakus, when someone called his name.

"Naruto! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," said an all to familiar voice.

"Hey, Sakura. How have you been lately?" asked Naruto, while Sakura just gave him a angry look.

"Don't 'How have you been' me! You show up for a few seconds and then say you have to go somewhere instantly," said Sakura with an irritated look, while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yea sorry about that. I really did have to take care of something important. So what is it you want to talk about?" asked Naruto, while Sakura let out a sigh.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Oh, and did you hear about what happened in Suna?" asked Sakura now with a anxious look on her face.

"No, what happened?" asked Naruto as he pretended to be surprised but was smirking in the back of his mind.

"Apparently two Akatsuki members went after Gaara to try and kidnap him. However Gaara and some other guys fought both of the members and beat them," said Sakura, while Naruto pretended to be wowed.

"Really? Man I owe whoever helped out Gaara like that. And this all happened recently?" asked Naruto, as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. They helped out Gaara then the two guys just left. Didn't even stay long enough to get their names," said Sakura, as Naruto smiled.

"I don't think that's the last we've heard of these guys. Well, I'm gonna go to Ichiraku's and get something to eat and then relax the rest of the day. See ya later Sakura," said Naruto waving goodbye to Sakura and proceeded to get some delicious ramen.

(Akatuski base)

"So, Deidara and Sasori both failed in their assignment to capture the Ichibi? Unfortunate," said Pain, leader of the Akatsuki as the other members appeared as holograms.

"Hmph, and here I thought that Deidara and Sasori would be able to handle one Jinchuuriki," said Kisame, standing next to an unmoved Itachi.

"Actually, there wasn't just ONE jinchuuriki at Suna that day," said Zetsu's white half, getting everybody's attention.

"Eh? What do you mean not just one jinchuuriki?" asked Hidan, raising and eyebrow at the split minded plant man.

"_**The Yonbi and the Kyuubi both were at Suna when we attacked,**_" said Zetsu's black half, seeing everyone eyes widen in shock.

"The jinchuuriki are working together now. That's something I think no one saw coming," said Kakuzu, looking around at the other members.

"Now that their working together, they will be better prepared for us," said Itachi, while Pein nodded in agreement.

"Which means that we need to step up our efforts. When we figure out where the Nibi is, I want Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi to go after it," said Pein, as the other members nodded and cut off their connection.

"Do you think that will be enough to stop the jinchuuriki?" asked Konan, as she was concerned with what her teammate had planned.

"I would like to hope that my members can take care of these troubles," said Pein, walking away and going back to Ame.

(Konoha- night)

Naruto had just walked into his apartment after eating two dozen bowls of ramen. He walked into his room to get dressed for bed. He had just taken off his jacket and shirt when he heard a knock at the door. Naruto wasn't expecting anybody tonight, which is why he picked up a kunai and stuck it in his back pocket. Naruto went to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it wasn't an enemy at the door, but an ally. This ally had mint green hair, an orange hair clip, and short top with separate arm sleeves. But that's not what got Naruto's attention. It was the fact that she had tears coming down her face.

"Fu? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto while the young jinchuuriki continued to cry.

"S-sorry to (sniff) disturb you (sniff) Naruto. Can I (sniff) come inside?" asked Fu, while Naruto put his hand on her shoulder as he led her inside.

After leading her inside and sitting Fu on his bed, she began to explain why she was here in the first place.

"So your village just kicked you out?" asked Naruto, bringing Fu a glass of water to help calm her.

"Yes, when they realized that the Akatsuki would tear up a whole village just to find jinchuuriki, they decided to kick me out so it wouldn't bring any harm to them. I barley had enough time to pack up my stuff in my scroll," said Fu, pointing to her scroll that she carries on her back and drinking down the water.

"Bunch of bakas! So you decided to come and find me?" asked Naruto, while Fu gave him a sad look.

"Where else am I supposed to go? This place was closer so I came to find you and see if you can help," said Fu, while Naruto had a pondering look on his face.

"We can go and see what The Hokage can do for you tomorrow. I'm sure we work something out for you. In the mean time, though, you can stay here," said Naruto, widely smiling at Fu, as she just returned the smile.

"Thank you Naruto," said Fu giving him a hug.

Fu then looked at Naruto clearly and realized that he didn't have a shirt on. She had to admit, he was pretty hot. Naruto and Fu then just looked at eachother, but then started to lean closer together. They kept moving closer until they touched nose to nose. They then finally closed their eyes and kissed. They then pulled away and gave a slight chuckle before Naruto spoke.

"I need some fresh air!" said Naruto, putting his shirt back on and going outside.

"I need to use the bathroom!" said Fu at the same time Naruto spoke and left for the bathroom.

(A/N: Sup! Well everyone I've finally updated. What'd you guys think about this chapter? Review and tell me. Till next time.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Fresh Start

Naruto woke up to the sun rising. He got up off the floor and stretched out his back and arms. He looked over and saw the sleeping form of Fu in his bed. Naruto smiled as he recalled how last night ended.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Fu both came out of their little hiding spots and just looked at each other for a while.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Fu, blushing madly at the boy she just kissed.

"I guess I could take you out tomorrow," said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"I'd like that,' said Fu, walking closer to Naruto.

"You going along with this well," said Naruto, as Fu rapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you're cute, and you know what I've gone through. Why wouldn't I be going along with this," said Fu, seeing Naruto smirk before kissing her.

After they kissed, Naruto told her she could have the bed while he slept on the floor.

(End Flashback)

"**Well, Well, getting a little friendly with the seven tailed Jinchuuriki, are we?" **said Kyuubi inside Naruto's mindscape.

'Knock it off fur ball, and so what if I like her?' said Naruto in his mind.

"**Nothing, I just find it amusing is all," **said Kyuubi, chuckling to himself.

Naruto would have retaliated, but he heard Fu let out a waking up moan. She looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," said Fu, getting out of bed.

"Good morning to you too," said Naruto, hugging her.

"So were going to see the Hokage today," said Fu, while Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but not for a while. I'm gonna take a shower, get dressed, and then we can head out once you've done the same. Okay?" asked Naruto, kissing her forhead.

"Sound's good," said Fu, letting go of him so he could shower.

Naruto took his shower and then got dressed. When Fu went to the bathroom to take a shower, Naruto decided to raid his fridge and see if he could fix something. He only found instant Ramen, and he decided it was better than nothing. When Fu came out with her towel on, she smelled the ramen and just looked over at Naruto. Naruto gave a 'It was the only thing in the place' look at her. She simply smiled at him and got dressed. Once they had eaten, they headed over to the Hokage's tower to see what could be done for Fu. Fu wouldn't show it but she was a little nervous about meeting the Hokage. Naruto reassured that she had nothing to worry about. They reached the door to Tsunades office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side of the door.

"How've you been Baa-chan?" asked Naruto, walking in to see a slight scowl on Tsunade's face.

"Just because your back from a two and a half year training doesn't mean you can give me names. And who do have with you?" asked Tsunade, seeing Fu step up from behind Naruto.

"My name is Fu, I am the seven tails jinchuuriki. I was a member of Takigakure, but do the Akatsuki, they thought it would be better if I lift. I have come before asking you if you will take me as a shinobi of Konoha," said Fu respectively to the Hokage, who now looked at the ground in thought.

"I don't see any problem with it if you say that your village kicked you out. Other than that, I don't have a problem. Fu, I hereby name name you a full fledged shinobi of Konoha with the rank of chunin," said Tsunade, getting a smile from Fu and Naruto, until Naruto realized something.

"Oh come on! She comes in here and ask to be apart of Konoha and is given the rank of chunin, but I'm still stuck as a genin?" said Naruto, getting a giggle from Fu, and a further scowl from Tsunade.

"If you really want to be a chunin, then I suggest you try to complete the next chunin exam. The reason I'm giving it to Fu is because she seems experienced enough to be a chunin," said Tsunade, handing Fu a Konoha headband while Naruto sulked.

Fu took off her Taki headband off her arm and dropped it on the ground and replaced it with her newly acquired Konoha headband. Her and Naruto were about to leave when Tsunade spoke up.

"Fu, could you wait outside. I need to discuss something with Naruto," said Tsunade, as Fu looked at her then Naruto, who simply smiled and nodded at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto, as he was unsure what Tsunade had up her sleeve.

"Naruto, are you and that girl going out or something?" asked Tsunade, as Naruto gave a nervous grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see, it happened like this…" said Naruto, as he explained what had happened last night between Fu and him.

"I see. Well, at least you were a gentleman when she came to you. The reason I ask is because you fall under the CRA, and I'm sure you know what that means," said Tsunade, seeing Naruto nod in understanding.

"Because I'm the last of the Uzumaki clan. I guess I should have figured that. Anything else you wanna talk about before I go?" asked Naruto, as Tsunade let out a sigh.

"Actually, yes there is one last thing I want to talk about. That is your parents and your inheritance," said Tsuanda, getting Naruto's full attention now.

"What about my parents? And what do you mean my 'inheritance'?" asked Naruto, as he longed to know just what his parents were like.

"Your father… was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a very powerful member of the clan, and…" said Tsunade, as she saw that Naruto was already in shock that he was the son of a Hokage, but he snapped out of it when he noticed Tsunade was hesitant.

"And what?" asked Naruto, unsure of what she was holding back.

"And also the inchuuriki host of the Kyubi before you," said Tsunade, now seeing again shock on Naruto's face.

"So, they both perished by the Kyubi during his rampage. I figured as much for my father, but I had my doubts in regarding to my mother," said Naruto, looking down in sadness.

"I thought you should know the truth by now," said Tsunade, also feeling a little bit of sorrow over the matter.

"Anyway, what exactly is my inheritance from them?" asked Naruto, trying to change the touchy subject.

"Oh, right. Well, being the last of the Namikaze clan, you now inherit the entire Namikaze estate," said Tsunade, now seeing Naruto's jaw drop to the floor.

"The…entire...estate," stuttered Naruto, trying to get a grip on what he had just gotten.

"Yes, only you can unlock the blood seal around it since your father's blood is coursing through your veins. You can move in anytime you want," said Tsunade, seeing Naruto's eyes light up at the idea.

"I'll start moving today. Thanks Baa-chan," said Naruto walking out of the room.

He left just in time to miss the book that Tsunade threw at him, but instead hit the door. Naruto walked with Fu back to his apartment, all the while he telling her of what he learned. She heard the part about being under the CRA, and was a little disappointed that she might have to share Naruto with some other women, but Naruto reassured her that he would love her just as much as any other woman he would be with. Now at that, she leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile. When they got back, Naruto packed a little of the stuff he had and was out the door with Fu waiting there.

"Well, I guess I should try to find a place to stay while I'm here," said Fu, seeing a confused look on Naruto's face when she said that.

"What are you talking about? You can live in the Namikaze estate with me. Plus, I need to ask you what you want to about our date tonight," said Naruto, Fu being taken back by the offer and a blush that followed.

"You sure its okay? I wouldn't want it to be a problem for you," said Fu, who gave a small 'eep' when Naruto put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I'm definitely sure about it," said Naruto, walking the way to the Namikaze estate to check out his new home.

When they got there, Naruto and Fu were both wide eyed at the estate. It was huge, complete with a forge, full kitchen, exotic garden, and training area. So for Naruto, this was about everything that he needed and then some. Fu was just thanking Kami for her new good fortune. Naruto undid the seal and started wondering around the estate. He found a bedroom and laid his stuff down in it and continued wondering. He found all the areas and was amazed at how new all the stuff looked. He had a wide smile on his face the whole time, until he got to one particular room. One room that had a plaque on the door. It read _Naruto's Room_. Naruto felt sorrow rise up in him as he reached the door handle. He walked into the room and found the room was painted blue on the walls, some stuffed animals set around, and a baby crib. What caught Naruto's eye as he walked inside the room, was a picture of his parents. He picked it up and looked at his father and mother. He kind of looked like his father now that he grew a little bit and actually got a good look at him. His mother was very beautiful with her dark red hair and innocent smile. He smiled at the picture, proud of the fact that he was the son of two great people.

"You miss them now that you know who they are, don't you?" asked Fu, walking into the room and getting Naruto's attention.

"Yeah, I would have like to have talk to them, been raised by them. I guess fate just had some other plans for me," said Naruto, feeling Fu's arms wrap around his stomach and her head leaning on his back.

"I know you'll see them again. And I'm sure that they are proud of you right now for what you're doing," said Fu, feeling Naruto turn around and smile at her.

"You're right. Now then, lets discuss what you want to do for our first date, okay?" said Naruto, kissing Fu passionately on the lips.

"Sounds good," said Fu, as Naruto put down the picture and walked out with Fu.

(Akatsuki Hideout)

Pain was with the other members, except for Zetsu, who had yet to show up. Just then, Zetsu appears in front of pain and all the others.

"**We have found the two tailed jinchuuriki**," said Zetsu's black half, getting a nod from pain.

"Excellent. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakazu, go out and find the two tailes and capture her. Do not fail me," said Pain, getting a nod from all four before they departed with Zetsu.

'I cant believe I have to send four members now to get someone, just in case the other jinchuuriki come to her rescue. Oh well, I have faith they will succeed in their mission. And if this doesn't work, then I guess I'll just have to get them all myself,' thought Pain as he went back to his hideout in Ame to await the others.

(A/N: Sup! So, Yugito is in trouble and Naruto and Fu are both in a new life. Review and tell me what you thought. Till next time.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Realizations and call

Naruto woke up in a very comfortable bed in the Namikaze estate. Though it wasn't the bed that had him in good spirits. It was the wonderful date he had last night with Fu. They had decided to go to a nice little restaurant, even though Naruto wanted to go to Ichiraku's. Fu talked him out of it, but he was still a little disappointed. Still, it was good night nonetheless. Naruto now got out of his bed and decided to make some breakfast. He also found that everything in the estate had been kept fresh. As he made his way, he stopped in front of Fu's room to check on her. He easily opened the door to find a snuggling form of Fu in the bed. He smiled at her before silently closing the door again. Naruto went to work in the kitchen, and decided to make a pancake breakfast. He made the pancakes from scratch, found some bacon in the fridge, and even found some eggs to scramble. Naruto had three different skillets going at the same time, trying to keep everything from over cooking on one side. He got done just in time to hear the footsteps of Fu coming in.

"Ah, bonjour mademoiselle. You have a wonderful breakfast waiting for you here," said Naruto, smiling at his fellow jinchuuriki and lover.

"I didn't know you could cook something other than instant ramen?" said Fu jokingly, while Naruto just shook it off, handing her a plate with food on it.

"Just tell me what you think, joker," said Naruto, as Fu sat down and put a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Wow, this isn't that bad," said Fu, going back to her meal while Naruto grinned with pride.

"What'd I tell you?" said Naruto, sitting with her at the table.

"Mmm, I never ate anything this good back in Taki," said Fu, savoring every bite into the breakfast.

"You didn't have anyone in Taki to teach you to make something like this? No friends?" asked Naruto, who saw Fu, put down her fork and had a sad look.

"Naruto, Taki is not like Konoha. Some people came to like you because they see you as a person, not a monster. No one would even come close to me without a hateful look in their eye. I'm surprised I was even allowed to be a shinobi with everyone against me," said Fu, shedding a single tear from here eye.

"I had no idea. I always thought it couldn't get any worse when I was young. Sorry for bringing it up," said Naruto, seeing Fu wipe the tear and smile.

"Its okay. I'm in a much better setting and position thanks to you," said Fu, seeing Naruto scratching the back of his head and blushing.

"Aw stop it," said Naruto in an embarrassed voice.

"So, what did you have planned for today?" asked Fu, pushing her plate away.

"Well, I had planned on just kind of walking around. There are still some friends that I haven't seen in a while, so I was going to go out and see if I could find any around today," said Naruto, getting done with his plate.

"Mind if I tag along and meet them as well?" asked Fu, seeing Naruto smiling at her.

"Absolutely! I had planned on you coming with me anyway," said Naruto, taking his and Fu's plate to the sink to be washed.

"Excellent. I'll get ready then, shall I?" said Fu, walking out of the dining room to get changed out of her sleep wear.

Naruto soon followed after he washed the dishes. After the two got clean and dressed, they both left the house, hand in hand. They walked around for a good few minutes, but couldn't really find any of the Konoha 11. Fu decided to make small talk with Naruto for the time being. They talked back and forth about past experiences, funny moments in their life, and what their goals were. Fu said her goal was just to be accepted by those around her. Naruto told her his dream of becoming hokage, and she thought it was and admirable goal. They walked down a road with a fence on either side, but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Long time no see, Naurto," said a shadowy figure with a green hoody jacket, black glasses, and black shirt that had a collar that covered the bottom part of his face.

Naruto looked at the man carefully, but couldn't place him. Fu stared at him to, but she was snapped out of it by the voice of the Nanabi.

"_**This boy has great mastery over insects. I can feel them crawling around inside him,"**_ said Nanabi, seeing Fu stiffen up with fear.

'D-did you just say that b-bugs are c-c-crawling inside this guy?' thought Fu, seeing the Nanabi nod at her in her mind.

"_**Yes I did. If my memory serves me, I think this boy might be from the Aburame clan. They are the bug specialist of Konoha,"**_ said Nanabi, seeing Fu nod in understanding.

"You wouldn't happen to be an Aburame, would you?" asked Fu, seeing Naruto turn around to her while Shino nodded.

"Yes I am. Shino Aburame nice to meet you," said Shino, extending his hand to Fu while Naruto came to realization.

"Oh Shino! Jeez dude no one can tell who you are underneath all that clothing. And Fu, how did you know he was an Aburame?" asked Naruto, seeing Fu smile at him.

"Nanabi told me," said Fu, seeing Naruto nod in understand while Shino just looked at her.

"Ah, so you're the Nanabi jinchuuriki that recently came to Konoha. Its an honor Fu," said Shino, right before something landed in front of him.

'What the,' thought Naruto and Fu as they brought their arms up to block the dust.

"Shino, you really shouldn't be in the way of me and Akamaru," said the newcomer, who was riding some white, furry dog.

"Kiba?" asked Naruto, as he recognized the red marks on the boys face and brown hair.

"Oh, Naruto," said Kiba, getting off Akamaru to greet his friend.

"How's it going, and what happened to Akamaru?" asked Naruto, as he was sure that the dog was a lot smaller last he saw.

"He got bigger as all dogs do. Good to see you, and uh who's your friend here?" asked Kiba, as he saw the beautiful figure that was Fu standing next to Naruto.

"Oh right. Fu this is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba, this is Fu, the Nanabi jinchuuriki," said Naruto seeing the two shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Fu. You know, if you get lonely, there's always a light on at my place so that you- Ack," said Kiba, feeling his hand be crushed by Fu's grip.

"Thanks, but I already have someone," said Fu letting go of Kiba, clutching his hand.

"And who might that be?" asked Kiba, seeing Naruto put his arm around her.

"Take a good guess," said Naruto smirking at Kiba's jaw dropping.

"The girls here for a few days and she's already your girlfriend?" asked Kiba, not believing Naruto luck at getting a beautiful girl like Fu.

"Seems so," said Fu, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

After the kiss, Naruto heard a gasp from behind. He turned around to see who it was, but found no one standing there. Naruto decided to investigate, and found Hinata behind some of the fence.

"Hinata? What are you doing behind the fence?" asked Naruto, as he knew the girl was strange sometimes, but not this bad.

Looking closer, Naruto was surprised to see Hinata was on the verge of tears. Before he could ask what was wrong, Hinata bolted from him.

"Hinata! Where are you going?" asked Naruto, as everyone else saw the girl running, and little tears coming out a little.

"Hinata wait up!" yelled Kiba, as he and Shino ran after her leaving Naruto and Fu alone.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto, as he had no idea why Hinata would just get up and run away crying like that.

"I think I have an idea. I think that she likes you," said Fu, seeing Naruto look at her wide-eyed.

"What? Hinata? I mean, she always acted strangely around me, but I thought that's just the way she was," said Naruto, as he remembered how Hinata always weird around him.

"I think she might have just been shy. I don't really know the girl, but I can tell when a girl is upset about the guy she likes being taken," said Fu, who now say Naruto look down, and then walked over to the fence wall.

"Idiot!" said Naruto, as he hit his head against the fence, and would have done it again if Fu hadn't stopped him.

"Hey, its not to late to fix this. You're under the CRA remember? You can ask her if she wants to go out with you and see how it goes," said Fu, as Naruto looked at her with a worry face.

"You sure you're okay with me doing this? I love and I don't want this to have a negative affect on you," said Naruto, being embraced in hug by Fu.

"This girl apparently has liked you longer than I have. Besides, she's probably a nice person, so I think I'll be fine with it," said Fu smiling up at Naruto, returning the smile.

"Very well, but first I wanna see if I can find anyone else around that I know before talking with Hinata. You're my concern right now," said Naruto smiling.

"Lead the way," said Fu, returning the smile.

It wasn't too long after that they found Shikamaru. Naruto had talked to him briefly when he got back to Konoha, but he thought he should introduce Fu to him.

"Hey Shikamaru, how's it going?" asked Naruto, while he just looked at him with his regular lazy look.

"Hello, Naruto. Been showing the new girl around Konoha, huh? Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you," said Shikamaru, extending his hand to Fu as she took it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fu," said Fu, seeing Shikamaru smile before returning to Naruto.

"So, where are the rest of your teammates?" asked Naruto, while Shikamare scratched the back of his head.

"Try looking behind you," said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto and Fu turned around too see a chubby (choji might attack me if I called him the f word in a story) boy with some sort of armor on him and long, spiky brown hair. Next to him was a blonde girl dressed in all purple top and bottom.

"Choji! Ino! Good to see you guys again. Oh right, this if Fu," said Naruto, introducing his girlfriend to his friends.

"Nice to meet you both," said Fu, shaking both of their hands.

"Likewise," said Choji, wiping his hand free of crumbs from the chips he finished.

"Love your outfit," said Ino, being nice to a new friend.

"Thank you. Yours is pretty too," said Fu, as she smiled and Naruto and the others just rolled their eyes.

"So what's been going on?" asked Shikamaru, seeing Naruto shrugging.

"Same old same old. Though I did find out that my dad was the yondaime," said Naruto, seeing Shikamaru face go into shock, Choji choked on a chip, and Ino was the same as Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru, scratching the back of his head.

"Troublesome? He just found out his father, that's a good thing," said Ino, getting angry at Shikamaru.

"Explains the blond hair," said Choji, eating another chip.

"Indeed. Well, see ya around Naruto, we've gotta meet Asuma-sensei out on the training field," said Shikamaru, walking away while Ino and Choji said bye to Naruto and Fu.

"Okay, Gai's team is out on a mission so you cant me them. I guess I should go find Hinata," said Naruto, as he wanted to go ahead and fix this problem.

"Go on then. Ill head back to the estate," said Fu, kissing him before they went their separate ways.

(Hyuuga estate)

Hinata was in her room, crying her eyes out. Her father was out so he couldn't ask her what was wrong. She was crying over the fact that she had lost her chance to be with Naruto. When she saw that girl kiss him on the cheek, her heart was broken beyond measure. She was heart broken yes, but if Naruto was happy, that was fine with her. Though that didn't quite lessen the pain anymore. She pondered what Naruto would think about her now that she had run off without saying a word. Had he finally figured out that she loved him? Would they talk it over? The answer came quicker than she expected.

"I guess I just didn't act quick enough Naruto-kun," said Hinata, wiping some of the tears from her eyes.

"So, you do care about me," said Naruto, appearing in Hinata's window, and scaring the crap out of her.

"Naruto-kun! I… I… yes, for a long time now," said Hinata, while Naruto got into the room via window.

"I'm sorry Hinata," said Naruto putting his head down in shame.

"For what Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata in confusion.

"For being a complete idiot all these years and not realizing that you liked me," said Naruto, his head still down in shame.

"Naruto-kun, its my fault. I was too shy to tell you back then and you were busy with other things," said Hinata, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes.

"Still, while every other girl was going after Sasuke, I missed the one girl who wanted me. That's the part that drives me nuts," said Naruto, earning a chuckle from Hinata.

"Well, your wanting to not give up was what got me interested in you. You became my inspiration, and I always wanted to prove myself to you," said Hinata, seeing Naruto smile at her before hugging her.

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard," said Naruto into Hinata's ear.

"You seem to be happy with that Fu girl. If you're happy, then I guess that's good enough for me," said Hinata, who got pulled apart from Naruto.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. Hinata, I am in the CRA, which means I can have multiple wives. If you want to, you can still be with me. You'll just have to share me with some other women. What do you say?" asked Naruto, while he saw Hinata's eyes tear up with joy.

"Absolutely!" said Hinata, hugging a very happy Naruto.

He was happy because he got the one girl he had never considered to like him, and was now making amends for it. Naruto now looked at Hinata before kissing her passionately on the lips.

(Unknown location)

Yugito was now backed to a wall. Why? Because she was corned in a abandoned building by four Akatsuki members.

"Your pretty good. This will probably a little fun," said Hidan, taking out his scythe from his back.

"Careful Hidan, she's the Nibi's jinchuuriki. One false move, and she'll kill you," said Kakuzu, not wanting his partner to screw this up.

"We have to make this fast. We don't want the other Jinchuuriki getting on to us," said Itachi, wanting just to get the Nibi and go.

"Oh come on Itachi lighten up. Lets try to enjoy this one, eh?" said Kisame, pulling out Samehada.

'Lets see how long I can hold these guys,' though Yugito, touching the number on her ring.

As soon as she did, a signal went out to every ring.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was still kissing Hinata when the ring started to blink. He pulled away from her and looked at. The jewel in his ring formed a ghostly 2 in the center, signifying that it was Yugito who was in trouble.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, as she had never seen a ring do that.

"It means a friend is in danger. I have to go, but we'll get together later. I promise," said Naruto, smiling at Hinata.

"Go," said Hinata, before Naruto kissed her forehead and leapt out the window.

'Yugito, you better be alive when we get there,' thought Naruto, as he planned on not losing a single member.

(A/N; Sup! Well guys, I think some people saw the Naruhina moment coming and some didn't. Anyway, Yugito is in trouble and the race is on to see if she'll make it. Tell me what you think in a review. Till next time.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Throwdown

Naruto was sprinting when he went out of the village gates. He got a few feet away when he heard Fu coming right up behind him.

"Nice to see that your rings work to perfection," said Fu, running full speed right next to Naruto.

"Yeah, its just the matter of getting there in time to save her," said Naruto, getting a nod from Fu as they continued to sprint.

"So, who do you think will make it?" asked Fu, as she was curious to see who would get there before or after them.

"It depends if she remembers that you can "summon" members by using the back of the ring. If not, then I would think that Bee would be there and well probably make it there also if she's as far as the ring says," said Naruto, as he saw the ring had and arrow was pointing towards her direction and was blinking rapidly, telling that they were getting closer.

"In that case, I have an idea," said Fu, closing her eyes while still running.

Suddenly, huge insect wings popped out of Fu's back. Naruto was more than surprised at the huge change in his lover.

"I learned to do it a while back. Give me your hands," said Fu, extending her arms to Naruto.

Naruto took them and was immediately off his feet as Fu's wings began to flutter faster and faster while rising off the ground. Naruto adjusted himself so that he was carried under his armpits and keep a track on his ring.

"Keep heading northwest and we should be there soon," said Naruto, as Fu nodded and went full speed in the direction.

(With Yugito)

Yugito just got thrown into a wall that was in the complex. Needless to say, she was not fairing well against the four Akatsuki members that surrounded her. The only thing she was able to do was take out one of Kakuzu's five hearts. She had cuts and bruises just about everywhere on her body. Even now she had barley enough energy to stand up on her feet. The Akatsuki drew closer and closer to her.

"Damn, and here I thought that you would at least be able to wound me," said Hidan as he rested his scythe on his shoulders.

'Where are you guys?' though Yugito, as the Akatsuki seemed to be on the verge of getting what they came for.

"I suppose its time we wrapped this up," said Itachi, as he planned on using his Sharingan to knock her out while they got ready to remove the Nibi.

"Do your worst," said Yugito, showing that she wasn't afraid of what was about o happen.

But before Itachi could do anything, the ceiling above suddenly had a hole in it, and falling from that hole was one Naruto Uzumaki. He landed right in between Itachi and Yugito before giving Itachi a gut kick. Itachi skidded away just as Fu dropped in from the skylight that Naruto made with his entrance.

"Looks like we took just a bit too long Itachi," said Kisame, readying for more combat to come.

"You all right Yugito?" asked Naruto, as he saw that she was in some pretty rough condition.

"I'll be fine. I think, though, you should be focused on the problem in front of you," said Yugito, as she wanted her friends to be on notice of how dangerous these foes were.

"Right, we'll take care of them. You should take a breather," said Naruto, but was given an angry glance from Yugito.

"I can still fight," said Yugito, but wasn't able to even stand anymore.

"If you want to give us help, use the ring to bring us some help," said Fu, as Yugito gave her a weird look, but soon was enlightened.

"Gotcha," said Yugito, as she wiped some blood from a cut onto the bottom of the ring.

She slammed her ring on the ground, and out came a huge column of smoke. The Akatsuki thought that she had summoned some animal. To their shock, when the smoke has settled, there stood the form of Han. Naruto and Fu soon did the same, and they summoned Yagura and Utakata. All of whom weren't used to being summoned, but shook off the feeling all the same.

"Looks like we've more than evened the playing field," said Han, as he saw there were four Akatsuki and five healthy Jinchuuriki.

"Not quite," said Kakuzu, as he pulled off his Akatsuki cloak and made three giant, stringy creatures, each one with its own mask on.

"This guy has more than one heart on him. I managed to take out one of the creatures, but he still has three left including his own heart," said Yugito, seeing a few Jinchuuriki were taken back by the news.

"Lets get started then shall we?" said Kisame, as he and the rest of the Akatsuki got ready to do battle.

Just as the showdown was about to commence, something broke through the far wall of the room. Out of the dust and rubble stood the unmistakable figure and shades of Killer Bee.

"Get ready, you Akatsuki. You're about to feel the sting of the Killer Bee. Yeah!" yelled Killer Bee, making the fellow Jinchuuriki not know whether to be happy because of the arrival, or despair because of his awful rapping.

"Okay then, so who wants who?" asked Naruto, seeing as how the numbers were even now.

"Kisame's mine," said Yagura, as he wanted to fight the fish man since he let Madara take control of him.

"I want the scythe guy," said Han, cracking his knuckles and letting some steam out.

"Ill take on the masked dude," said Killer bee, smirking at Kakuzu.

"I've got Itachi," said Naruto, wanting to fight this man for his own reasons.

"Me, Fu, and Utakata will take down the wiry creatures then," said Roshi, while the other two stood next to him.

"Stop talking and meet your fate, you pathetic atheist," yelled out Hidan, as he saw the jinchuuriki were dead serious already.

In that instant, everyone went to respective targets, and started to battle.

(Yagura vs. Kisame)

Kisame was fighting in his usual hack-and-slash technique with Samehada in his hands. Yagura had a sort of hop around style. He was moving quickly around Kisame while attacking him with his hooked staff in his hands. With his speed, Kisame was having a hard time getting a hit on him. Kisame slashed him one more time only to fail. Yagura then proceeded to wrap his hook on Samehada's handle and pulled it out of Ksiame's hand. Kisame was so distracted by that he didn't the smaller hook coming at his neck. The hook dug into his neck, and then the hook was ripped out of his neck.

"Good to see… you haven't lost… any of your talent… Mizukage-sama," said Kisame, clutching his throat as he bled.

"You probably should have been more loyal, Kisame. Then again, I guess it is in your nature to be a weapon of destruction, so I guess I cant blame you for being the way you are. This is goodbye," said Yagura, as he left Kisame to bleed out.

(Fu, Utakata, and Roshi vs. Heart thread creatures)

Fu was taking on the wind heart, Roshi was taking on the fire heart, and Utakata was fighting the lightning heart. Fu was firing water bullets at the creature only to be met with wind bullets. The wind heart decided to use its wings and take flight. Fu brought out her insect wings and the two prepared to do battle in the sky. They flew through the skylight, which Naruto so graciously made, and continued with their shoot out. This went on for a while with neither side really getting a hit, and it was irritating Fu.

"I'm ending this," said Fu, as she flew up above the clouds to not be seen.

The wind heart looked around, but couldn't find her. Then, it felt something very powerful coming towards it, and turned to face it. It wasn't expecting, however, to see the Nanabi coming straight at it. The heart tried to fly away, but was soon caught by the Nanabi's legs. Nanabi then proceeded to raise its head and bring down its huge horn on the hearts mask, shattering it to bits, and then crushing the body. Nanabi transformed back into Fu and landed safely back inside the building.

Utakata was busy distracting the lightning heart with his bubble clone jutsu. The heart attacked all the bubbles, only to find Utakata was gone. The heart then felt explosions on its back and turned around to see Utakata unleashing a stream of exploding bubbles. It was retaliated with a lightning blast from its mouth. Utakata moved out of the way in time to miss the blast.

"Its time for you to fall. **Bubble art: Acid Permeation!**" said Utakata as he blew another of stream of bubbles.

The creature took the hit, and began to dissolve and die as the bubble hit it. The mask of the heart dissolved and it was no more. Utakata gave a smile of his progress. Just then, Roshi unleashed a large wave of lava onto the last heart and metled it. Satisfied, the three went to see if they could aid the others.

(Killer bee vs. Kakuzu)

Killer bee had been having Kakuzu on the ropes for most of the fight. Kakuzu was getting angrier by the minute by that fact. That, and because bee was rapping a lot more than usual.

"You're a blast from the past, but even your experience wont cover your ass! Yea!" said bee while using his buzz saw like style with his blades.

"Would stop with the rhyming!" said Kakuzu, dodging the blades while trying to use his threads against him.

Killer bee stopped spinning and turned on his tailed beast form. Kakuzu tried to use that moment to use his threads, but they just disintegrated. Bee rushed forward and put his fist through Kakuzu's final heart. Kakuzu gasped out blood and collapsed dead on the ground.

(Naruto vs. Itachi)

Naruto and Itachi just stood there looking at one another. Naruto had been actually been wanting to fight Itachi, being the one who made sasuke want power so much.

"You've gotten much taller than last time, Naruto," said Itachi, seeing Naruto just scowl at him.

"I'm in no mood to talk to you Itachi. Lets just get this over with," said Naruto, getting himself ready for his fight.

"As you wish," said Itachi, still remaining standing in place.

Naruto pulled a kunai and engage Itachi. Itachi pulled out his own kunai and met Naruto. The clinging of metal was heard around the room. This continued until Naruto hit Itachi dead center with the kunai. Almost immediately, Itachi exploded into a bunch of crows. Naruto was caught.

"Welcome Naruto to my Mangekyou Sharingan's genjutsu. You will now be subjected to immense pain for seventy-two hours," said Itachi, as Naruto was now on a cross while Itachi had a sword.

"No Itachi, it is you who will feel pain," said Naruto with a smirk, while Itachi looked confused.

All of the sudden, the wall around the place collapsed, and Itachi was now looking at dark room. Naruto was gone, and in his place was a pair for huge, red eyes. A giant, orange furred arm then grabbed Itachi. It brought him closer until he was looking right at Kyuubi.

"But, how?" asked Itachi, as he thought that he was in control of his genjutsu.

"A control over a genjusts is all about how strong a persons chakra is, and Kyuubi here has a lot more than you," said Naruto, stepping in closer so Itachi could see him.

"This can't be happening!" said Itachi, all the while Kyuubi growled at him.

"Kyuubi, end this," said Naruto walking away from the two.

"**Your soul is MINE!"** said Kyuubi opening his mouth to swallow the Uchiha.

Naruto only heard screams come before going silent.

Back in real life, Itachi fell to the ground. Naruto walked over to him, kunai in hand.

"So long Itachi," said Naruto sticking the kunai into the back of Itachi's head, making sure of his death.

(Han vs. Hidan)

Hidan was having the hardest time out of all the Akatsuki. He kept swinging his scythe, but it couldn't cut through Han's armor. Eventually, Hidan was out of breath and out of patience.

"Are you going to attack me anytime soon?" asked Hidan, taking a breath each time.

"I was just wondering if you could actually do some damage. Now then," said Han, as his unloaded a huge amount of punches and kicks.

Hidan felt each one like he was being hit by cinder blocks. Han finished off with a spinning back fist that knocked him into the wall. Hidan shook it off and realized that he was the only one left. The other jinchuuriki were moving in closer to him.

"Its over you undead freak," said Yagura, while the others surrounded him.

"I'm not going out without taking a life," said Hidan, pulling out his small spike and extended it.

Everyone got prepared for him to swing at them. To their surprise, however, he through the spike at them. It didn't hit them, but he was aiming at Yugito. It was looking as if it would hit her dead on. Yugito closed her eyes and prepared to feel the sting. The pain didn't come, and instead felt something liquid it her face. She wiped it off and looked at her hand. It was blood, but not her blood. She looked up and saw the form of Naruto in front of her, along with a giant spike through his left shoulder. Naruto dropped to his knees and clinched his teeth in pain.

"Naruto!" yelled Fu, running towards him.

"Lariat!" yelled Bee, taking off Hidan's head with his attack while Roshi melted the head with his lava.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Fu, while Naruto pulled the stake from his body.

"I'll be right as rain in a little while after Kyuubi heals me. You okay Yugito?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from Yugito.

"I'm still gonna need some medical treatment I think," said Yugito grunting in pain.

"Konoha's not that far away. We can get you patched up there," said Fu, getting a nod from Yugito when Bee chimed in.

"Cool, ill let my bro know that Yugito's getting healed in Konoha," said Bee, while Naruto put Yugito on his back.

"Okay, then we need to inform Gaara that we've taken down some more members," said Naruto, as everyone nodded and went on their way.

(A/N: Sup. Sorry I haven updated guys. I was on vacation and my files are on one computer so I couldn't work. Anyway, tell me what you think. Till next time.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Some unfinished buisness

Pein was pretty mad about the failure to capture the Jinchuuriki. How mad? He just used Shira Tensei on the wall of the building he was in. Konan was worried about him since he had never been this angry before. Pein was literally pacing back in forth in anger.

"Stop! Your actual body can't take this stress," said Konan, as she knew that the real Pein's body was weak enough and that the added stress could make it even worse.

"I'm fine Konan. I'll be even better when I have the Jinchuuriki at my feet," said Pein as he clenched his fist in anger at the Jinchuuriki.

"Indeed, but you must be patient a little longer," said Madara Uchiha, appearing from the shadows in front of his pawns.

"Madara! What are you doing here?" asked Konan, as she had no real taste for the man, but wondered what would make him come out of hiding.

"Well, lets see. The Jinchuuriki have united against us, all of our members are being killed, and we don't even have one Jinchuuriki in our grasp. What do you _think_ I'm doing here?" said Madara, as he was not in a fine mood.

"I apologize. I promise you, I will handle this matter myself," said Pein, as he was ready to take on all comers.

"Not yet. We need to take some time to think this through. Just be patient," said Madara, while Pein just sat down in a chair.

'Nagato, how long are you going to be his pawn?' thought Konan, as she wish her friend would see the light.

(Konoha hospital)

Yugito lay in a hospital bed. She had fallen asleep while Naruto carried her on his back from the fight. After they brought her in, the doctors tended to her injuries, and decided to keep her sedated in order to patch her up. Yugito was now waking up to a bright sunrise. At that time, her nurse came in.

"Well good morning. You were out for quite a while. Your injuries should be a lot better now," said the woman who had pink hair.

"I still feel a little sore in some parts miss…?" asked Yugito, as she preferred to call people by name.

"Haruno Sakura. I'm a Medic shinobi here under the guidance of Tsunade-sama. Oh, you also have a visitor here," said Sakura, pointing over to the chair in the corner.

Yugito looked over at the chair and was surprised to see Naruto asleep in the chair. From the looks of it, he had been here all night.

"Naruto?" said Yugito, while Sakura looked form her to him.

"You and him old friends or something?" asked Sakura, wondering where a girl from Kumo met Naruto.

"Yeah, me and him met a while ago," said Yugito, trying to keep the uniting of the Jinchuuriki a secret.

"Okay then. I've got another patient to see so I'll leave you be," said Sakura closing the door, which woke Naruto up.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Naruto with a smile.

"Why'd you wait for me to wake up?" asked Yugito, as he didn't have to keep an eye on her.

"I just thought you'd like to see a familiar face when you wake up," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

"How do you do it?" asked Yugito, while Naruto gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, as he had no idea what she meant.

"How are you so happy being a Jinchuuriki? They see as weapons and yet you still keep up that smile," said Yugito, as she had never seen any of the other Jinchuuriki like him.

"I've been lucky I guess. I've got my friends, plus I've got Fu and the rest of you guys with me," said Naruto, as he thought about all the things that made his life a little easier.

"I think I understand a little bit," said Yugito, getting a nod from Naruto before he stood up from his chair.

"Well, I'll let you rest. I've gotta take care of something," said Naruto as he was at the door.

"Hey Naruto," said Yugtio, making Naruto stop as he opened the door.

"Yeah, Yugito?" asked Naruto, who looked over at the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"Thanks for taking that blow yesterday. You really saved my life there," said Yugito smiling at him while he returned it.

"No problem," said Naruto, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"She doing okay in there?" asked Fu, who waited for Naruto to let her how she was.

"A little sore, but she'll be fine. How bout you?" asked Naruto, wrapping his arms around Fu.

"I'm fine. I was barely hurt during that fight," said Fu, hugging her love.

"Great. Sorry for cutting this short, but I've gotta go get prepared," said Naruto, as he broke the hug and started to walk away from her.

"Prepare? I thought you went on your date with Hinata last night when we got back," said Fu, as she remember Naruto coming home with a satisfied smile before telling her that he was going to keep an eye on Yugito while she recovered.

"No not for that. This is for the return of an old friend," said Naruto, while Fu gave him a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What friend?" asked Fu, who had no clue who he was referring to.

"You remember our first meeting? I came in banged up and hurt. Sasuke Uchiha did that. He left because he wanted power from Orochimaru in order to kill his brother, Itachi. I just killed Itachi, which means…" said Naruto, as Fu caught on to his thinking.

"Which means Sasuke will come looking for the person who killed his brother," said Fu, while Naruto nodded at her.

"Exactly. He'll come right to me," said Naruto, while Fu was a bit unsure.

"Be careful Naruto. You were barley able to make it to the meeting last time you two fought. I don't want to lose you, neither does Hinata or any other of your friends," said Fu, showing concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm way stronger than I was back then. Though that may be true for Sasuke as well, I think I can take him this time. Especially with the rest of Konoha around me," said Naruto, giving Fu a smile before taking off.

"I hope your right," whispered Fu to herself.

Naruto made it out of the Hospital, only to run smack into Tsunade. She had a somewhat scowl on her face.

"Naruto, can I talk with you for a second?" asked Tsunade, even though she was going to talk to him despite the answer.

"Can it wait until later?" asked Naruto, though the answer was obviously going to be 'no'.

"I don't think so. I got an interesting report on my desk. Apparently, _someone_ was able to take down _four_ Akatsuki members yesterday. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Kakuzu's bodies were all found in an abandoned building. We also assume Hidan was also in the building since we found his scythe on the ground. Now according to the guard near the gate, you and Fu both left in the direction of the building. Now tell me, does this have anything to do with the young lady from Kumo who is in that hospital bed?" asked Tsuande, while Naruto was trying to avoid the matter since he couldn't reveal yet that he and the other Jinchuuriki were working with each other.

"I don't know who it was that attacked the Akatsuki, but I can't talk right now. I've gotta get ready for an old friends return," said Naruto, moving past Tsunade, but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"What old friend?" asked Tsunde, while Naruto was a little bit hesitant.

"Tsunade-sama! We've just got word that Sasuke Uchiha has just killed Orochimaru!" said Shizune, getting a shocked face from Tsunada and Naruto.

"What?" said Tsunade, as she didn't think that her old teammate would be done in by Sasuke.

"That's not all. He's gotten three other members from Orochimaru's bases and is heading towards Konoha," said Shizune, who was now a little confused.

"Why would he be heading towards Konoha with a small squad?" asked Tsunade, who then looked at Naruto.

"Because he wants to kill the person who killed his brother before he could," said Naruto, while Tsunade got wide eyed.

"That girl from Kumo?" asked Tsunade, seeing Naruto shake his head.

"Me," said Naruto, seeing Tsunade and Shizune's eyes go as wide as they had ever been.

"You killed Itachi! So you and Fu were at that abandoned building. But how does that girl fit into this?" asked Tsunade, while Naruto just started to walk.

"I'll explain everything, but right now I think I need to get ready for a second chance to finish something I failed to do," said Naruto, while Tsunade reluctantly nodded to his decision.

"According to our report, Sasuke's still far away and probably won't be here until at least tomorrow," said Shizune, as she knew that would give Naruto some time to prepare.

"That'll give some good time. Let the others know that hes coming too," said Naruto, getting a nod from Shizune before taking off.

"Do you think he can win against him Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune, remembering the shape Naruto was in last time he fought Sasuke.

"If anyone can stop Sasuke and bring him back, its Naruto," said Tsunade, leaving the hospital to head back to her office.

In a few minutes, the whole village was a buzz with the news that Sasuke was heading towards Konoha. The rest of the day, Naruto spent it inside the Namikaze estates training room. Fu sparred with to help with his Jinchuuriki skills as well as his taijutsu. Kakashi even came over to help Naruto with being able to defend against Sharingan. Naruto was now on a balcony in his bedroom looking out at the village. Naruto couldn't really fall asleep even though he was tired. The thought of tomorrow was keeping him awake, and the thought that this was probably one of the most important fights of his life.

"Can't sleep love?" asked Fu, walking into the room.

"I guess the anticipation is what's keeping me awake. Why aren't you asleep?" asked Naruto, not even looking at her.

"Well I guess I'm just worried is all. And if I'm like this, I can't imagine what Hinata is like right now," said Fu, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I told you I've got this," said Naruto, smiling at her.

I know, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you," said Fu, feeling Naruto wrap his arms around her.

"Get some sleep. This will all be over tomorrow," said Naruto, giving Fu a kiss before sending her on her way.

"**You sure are confident about that,"** said Kyuubi, getting Naruto's attention.

"I just have faith is all. You gonna be on the sidelines for this?" asked Naruto, seeing Kyuubi look like he was crazy.

"**You kidding? I'm gonna help you beat this clown**," said Kyuubi, getting a nod from Naruto.

"And with that, I think I can go to sleep," said Naruto before crawling in to bed.

The next day, Naruto awoke and immediately took a shower and got dressed. He didn't even say anything to Fu. He just grabbed an instant bowl of ramen, made it, and walked out of the estate. He walked until he got to the entrance of Konoha. He sat down Indian style and ate his ramen, and he was eating it _slowly_ waiting for the fight to come to him. People saw him in the street and decided to leave him be. Not even Fu or Hinata came up to him. Hours had passed, and Naruto still saw nothing coming. He was almost finished with his meal, when he saw four shapes appearing off the distance. One was a big guy with orange hair. The next guy had white hair and Executioners blade on his back. The girl of the four had red hair and glasses. And the final member was unmistakable. He had black hair, black eyes, and had a sound shinobi outfit. Sasuke slowly made his way into Konoha with the other members of this team. The guards didn't stop him, as they were told to let Naruto handle this. Sasuke gave a hand up to let his comrades to stop moving. Sasuke proceeded alone to meet Naruto. He walked until he was only a few inches from where Naruto was sitting.

"Been a long time, Sasuke," said Naruto slurping the last of his ramen.

"Yea. Seems you've grown stronger than I thought you would," said Sasuke, as Naruto stood up from the ground, and tossed his ramen cup into a trash bin.

"You must be pretty strong to, training with Orochimaru all this time," said Naruto, looking Sasuke right in the eye when he spoke.

"I got strong enough to kill him and level everything in the Sound village. I decided it would be best to eliminate it since it was now leaderless," said Sasuke, sounding a little bit proud in his voice.

"Makes sense I guess. I'm just glad the snakes dead," said Naruto, as he was getting a little tired of just listening.

"I was strong enough to kill Itachi, but apparently you took that duty yourself," said Sasuke, now scowling at Naruto, while was… smirking.

"I knew it would draw you out. It was an opportunity and I took it," said Naruto, seeing Sasuke now seething with anger.

"He wasn't yours to kill! I was the one who was supposed to kill him and avenge my clan!" said Sasuke pulling out his sword to battle Naruto.

"Death is natural. Whoever causes it is not a concern," said Naruto pulling out a kunai.

Sasuke charged him with a slight quickness. Naruto was ready though, and blocked the blade with his kunai. Naruto countered with a kick to the stomach, but Sasuke recovered and hit Naruto with a hook to the face. Naruto skidded away and charged back in. They continued to fight, each one throwing another kick or punch to the other, and either connecting or getting blocked or dodged. After a while, both competitors pulled apart and had to take a breather.

"I can see now why my brother got killed by you," said Sasuke, as he was surprised at how much better Naruto was.

"I had a little help," said Naruto, catching his breath with the stalemate.

"That so? Well I guess ill just to go a little harder to beat you," said Sasuke, going into Curse mark stage 2 while using his chidori lightning around him.

"Still have that form that makes you look like a woman? I've got a little help myself," said Naruto letting his eyes turn red and have slits instead of pupils.

'That power. Just like before at the valley of the end,' thought Sasuke, as he remembered that Naruto had the same look before.

Naruto then had red chakra form around him. At this, the villagers were now worried, thinking that Kyuubi was about to return. Naruto didn't go to all fours as he usually did. Instead, he remained standing as the chakra enveloped him.

"Now then, let our battle really begin!" said Naruto, charging at Sasuke full speed.

Sasuke was just able to dodge the attack, and launched a lightning attack at him. Naruto dodged it with his speed and launched at him claws ready, Sakura saw what was happening and got worried immediately.

"The Kyuubi has taken over. We've gotta help Naruto get out of it," said Sakura, as she knew that Naruto lost control when in this state.

"Its okay, let him be," said Fu, while Sakura gave her a crazy look.

"What?" said Sakura, as she didn't understand what Fu was talking about.

"Naruto and Kyuubi came to an understanding a long time ago. Naruto can now use Kyuubi's power willingly when he wants," said Fu, smiling as she watch Naruto fight Sasuke.

Sasuke was basically on the defensive since Naruto kept rushing him and trying to swipe him. Sasuke launched some fireballs at Naruto, on for Naruto dodge them as easy as breathing. Naruto moved above Sasuke and brought down his hand to slash him. It connected but it revealed to be a substitution.

"You're mine!" said Sasuke, a chidori in his hand as he fell down to strike Naruto.

Instead, Naruto made a chakra claw come out of his back and swipe Sasuke away. Sasuke hit a building and went through the wall.

"Sasuke!" said Karin, as she was running to help her comrade.

She was cut off by a kick from Fu to the face. Karin was sent right back in front of Suigetsu and Jugo.

"I won't allow you to interfere in this fight," said Fu, a serious look on her face.

"If you want a fight, then that's exactly what you'll get! Lets go Jugo," said Suigetsu, who got a nod from Jugo before charging.

Fu was dodging Jugo's curse mark fist and Suigetsu's blade. She continued to dodge, until she tripped and landed on her back. Jugo brought his fist up and was about to crush Fu into the ground.

"**Double Lariot!**" yelled a voice before clotheslining both Jugo and Suigetsu and sending them both flying a few yards away.

"Bee? What are you doing here?" asked Fu, as she was glad Bee was here, but wasn't sure why he was here.

"I came to check on Yugito. Didn't except to find a fight going on here," said Bee, as he gave Fu a smile and looked over at the two who were knocked out do to the attack from Bee.

Meanwhile, Sasuke pulled himself out of the rumble from the building. He was still in Curse mark stage 2, but had some long scratches on his chest. Naruto was there just waiting on him to come at him.

"And here I thought you had lost consciousness," said Naruto, making Sasuke even more mad then he was since he was being schooled by someone who was not an Uchiha.

"This is not over!" said Sasuke, charging at Naruto and tried to cut him with his sword.

"Naruto dodged it, reappeared behind him and grabbed his wings that he has in stage 2. Naruto put one foot on Sasuke's back and pulled. Sasuke tried to struggle but couldn't get free from Naruto, and then felt an extreme amount of pain. Sasuke yelled so loud that everyone in Fire country could hear him as Naruto tossed his wings to the side. The pain was so intense; Sasuke went out of Curse mark stage 2 and was back to normal. Naruto still had his Chakra cloak on and simply looked down at the defeated Sasuke.

"I see now… why my brother… lost to you," said Sasuke, catching his breath with each few words.

"Its not over yet," said Naruto, placing a hand on Sasuke's Curse mark, and then digging his claws into it.

Sasuke once again screamed in pain as Naruto grasp the Curse mark and started to pull. The result, to everyone's shock, was Naruto pulling out a boa sized white snake. It wiggled and tried to escape Naruto's grasp, but to no avail. Naruto threw the snake in the air, and launched a chakra arm at it. The arm wrapped itself around the sanke, and within a few seconds it was disintegrated. Sasuke was unconscious do to the pain, but was very much alive. Sakura and some other medics picked him and his teammates up and took them to the hospital. Fu and Killer Bee congratulated Naruto on a job well done. They stopped when they saw Tsunade appear.

"I believe you owe me some answers," said Tsunade folding her arms at a Naruto, who knew it was going to be a long explanation.

(Omake; Oh no you didn't!)

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting back and forth between each other. Sasuke decide to try and burn Naruto with a Fireball jutsu. It missed, but Naruto looked back at where it was heading. His eyes widened at the target. Ichiraku Ramen. Said building was blown sky high by the fireball. Naruto looked at the destruction with widened eyes. He then turned his attention back to Sasuke, his eyes full of fire.

"Oh no you didn't!" yelled Naruto lunging back at Sasuke.

(end Omake)

(A/N: Sup! Well guys it took a while, but I finally updated. Tell me what you think. Till next time.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A big explanation

Naruto was walking to the meeting room. Tsunade let him rest for the day since he just fought Sasuke, who is now recovering in the hospital along with the rest of his squad. Though he did rest, there was a pretty big party for him at his new home. Naruto made his way up the staircase and into the meeting room. Waiting in the room was Tsunade, Jiraiya, the civilian and shinobi councils, Fu, Killer bee, and Yugito. Naruto decided to stay standing while speaking with the councils.

"Whenever you'd like to begin Naruto," said Tsunade, as she and the others tuned into Naruto's story.

"I decided to have the Jinchuuriki unite after we got you back to Konoha. While we were on that mission, the Akatsuki attacked me, and they would have taken me away had it not been for Jiraiya's arrival. When we got back to Konoha, I decided to ask the Kyuubi if there were others like me, and I found out about my status as a jinchuuriki and that there were eight others like me. So, guided by Kyuubi, I sent out shadow clones to find the others and set up a meeting place and date. Some were a little hesitant, but after I had explained the threat the Akatsuki, they started to get the picture. We set the date for the day I fought Sasuke. I had no idea that I would have been on a mission so I was late. From then on, we've been taking on the Akatsuki," said Naruto, seeing some of the council were starting to comprehend what they had been told.

"So it was the Jinchuuriki that helped the Kazekage when the Akatsuki attacked," said one of the council members.

"Yes. Me and the Yonbi Jinchuuriki Roshi helped out Gaara since we were sure that the Akatsuki were going after him first since he was the Ichibi," said Naruto, as the council nodded at his words.

"And what happened with Itachi and those others members that were killed?" asked Tsume, seeing Naruto look up at Yugito.

"It was I that time. My name is Yugito, I'm the Nibi Jinchuuriki. I was attacked by four Akatsuki members and decided to send out a signal to the other Jinchuuriki. Help arrived and we killed the Akatsuki members," said Yugito, seeing the council show more emotion.

"What do you mean sent out a call?" asked Shikaku, who saw Yugito look back at Naruto.

"We had another meeting when I got back to Konoha after training with Jiraiya. At that meeting, I gave everyone a ring and if you press the number on the side, a call will go out to the other rings and lead you to the host," explained Naruto, while the others muttered to themselves.

"So how many Akatsuki remain to be stopped?" asked Tsunade, as she knew a lot of the Akatsuki had been beaten, but wanted to know how much was left.

"We're not sure. It could be a few more or it could be a lot. Either way, we are gonna stop them all," said Naruto, while the other jinchuuriki gave a smile.

"Naruto, you have done well with just the Jinchuuriki, but I think that we should get the other villages involved in this," said Jiraiya, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, we need to take care of this ourselves. This way, no one else gets hurt," said Naruto, trying to be reasonable.

"Naruto, we don't want to lose you or any of the Jinchuuriki. Let us help," said Tsunadem but was met with another headshake.

"Please, just let us handle it. If that's all you wanted to question us about, then we're off," said Naruto, as he and the other Jinchuuriki left the room.

"The Jinchuuriki need to know their place," said Danzo, earning him a scowl from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the shinobi council.

"Watch your tone Danzo. Those nine have done what many could not. The least you could do is show some appreciation. Any way, we are adjourned for the day," said Tsunade, while Danzo paid no attention.

(Konoha gate)

Naruto and Fu were now at the Konoha gate with Killer Bee and Yugito so they could say goodbye.

"So I guess goodbye wouldn't be appropriate since we'll probably see eachother sooner or later," said Naruto, smiling at Yugito and Killer Bee.

"Yea, but I guess it'll do," said Yugito, smiling at him before turning around.

"See ya later, Naruto, Fu," said Killer Bee, turning around with Yugito.

"Till next time," said Fu, giving a warm smile.

Yugito and Killer Bee started to walk away towards Kumo. They got a few feet away when Yugito stopped in her steps.

"Something wrong Yugito?" asked Killer Bee, seeing Yugito look down at her feet.

In an instant, she spun around her heel and walked back to Konoha.

"Naruto!" yelled Yugito, trying to stop him from getting to far away.

"Yugito? Is everything okay?" asked Naruto, seeing Yugito walk up to him.

Yugito walked up to him and just looked him in the eye. After a few seconds, and without warning, Yugito kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto was shocked as well as Fu, whose eyes got wide. Killer Bee found his jaw on the floor. Yugito broke off from Naruto, who was still in a state of shock.

"See ya around," said Yugito, walking back towards Kumo with Killer Bee.

Naruto stood still until Fu walked up and said something.

"So I guess she likes you," said Fu, getting a devilish smile on her face.

"I guess so. A little unexpected, but I guess I cant complain," said Naruto, smiling a little before getting hit in the head by Fu.

"You better not be having dirty thoughts in that head of yours," said Fu, giving Naruto a slight scowl.

"No, I just was thinking that I'm lucky to have such great women with me," said Naruto, earning him back the smile from Fu.

"Nice save. So, do you wanna relax at the estate for the rest of the day. I know Hinata would like to see you," said Fu, as she wanted to spend some time with Naruto.

"Maybe later. I have to visit someone real quick and then we'll go out, okay?" asked Naruto, seeing Fu nod her head with a smile.

"Okay, see you later then," said Fu, kissing Naruto before going back to the estate.

Naruto then made his way to the hospital. He went up the second floor and saw Sakura coming out of the door he was heading for.

"How's he doing, Sakura?" asked Naruto, seeing Sakura turn around with a little jump sense he scared her.

"He's doing much better. I'm sure you two will have things to talk about," said Sakura, walking away to check on the other patients.

"How's hospital life treating you, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, seeing his friend give a somewhat smile at him.

"Its okay, though sitting around in a bed doesn't really suite me all to well," said Sasuke, seeing Naruto chuckle at him.

"Has anyone said anything to you regarding your status as a missing-nin?" asked Naruto, seeing Sasuke nod his head.

"Tsunade said I might have to be on probation for some time to make up for my time with Orochimaru," said Sasuke, seeing Naruto nod his head.

"Sounds better than doing time in prison. We'll, I wanted to drop by and see how you were doing, I'll leave you alone and get some rest," said Naruto, as he was about to leave but Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a sec," said Sasuke, while Naruto walked over to his bed.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, who got his answer when Sasuke held up his fist to Naruto.

"You beat me and my brother. You have my respect and support," said Sasuke, his usual smirk on his face.

"Nice to have you back Sasuke," said Naruto, bumping fist with Sasuke and then leaving the room.

Naruto then returned to the Namikaze estate. When he walked in he found Fu had invited Hinata over. Naruto was very happy to see them both.

"What do you two wanna do tonight?" said Naruto, getting both of their attentions.

"I was thinking that we could just go out to a restaurant and eat out," said Fu, with Hinata agreeing with her.

"Sounds good to me. You guys ready to go?" asked Naruto, taking each lady in one arm and went out for a nice dinner.

(Later that night)

"That was good, wasn't Naruto-kun?" asked Hianta walking out of the restaurant holding Naruto's arm.

"Yes it was Hinata. I'll make a shadow clone to escort you home while ill take Fu home," said Naruto, sending Hinata home with a shadow clone.

"How do you feel about Sasuke being back in Konoha?" asked Fu, leaning on Naruto's arm as they walked back toward the estate.

"I feel pretty good. Nice to know that I was able to get him back in one piece," said Naruto, having a smile on his face.

"That's good, if you're happy, I'm happy," said Fu, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Fu-chan," said Naruto, a grin on his face.

(Ame- Akatsuki hideout)

"Is everything ready, Konan?" asked Pain, looking at his friend to see how preparation was going.

"We are ready to go to Konoha," said Konan, seeing Pain nod in agreement.

"Very well, we move out tomorrow," said Pain, with the other Pain paths behind him.

(A/N: Sup! I'm sorry for being late, but I was considering where to take this part. It might be a little boring, but I like it. Also, I have a poll on my profile that will determine what I do next so please let me know what YOU what me to do. Till next time!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Real Pain

Naruto woke up in the Namikaze estate with a beautiful sunrise greeting him. He looked out from his bedroom at the clear sky. Almost instantly, he got a strange feeling of danger. He couldn't understand why, the day looked like it was going to be positive. He decided to keep his wits about him, never hurt to be cautious. Just then, he felt warm gentle hands wrap around him.

"Good morning love," said Fu, smiling at Naruto.

"Good morning to you too," said Naruto, returning the smile and kissing her.

"You seem like you have something on your mind," said Fu, as she came in while he was looking out at the land.

"Just a feeling, but I think its nothing," said Naruto giving her a reassuring smile.

"If you say so. I'm going in town with Sakura and Ino," said Fu, turning around to get dressed and leave.

'I really hope this feeling is just that,' said Naruto, getting in the shower.

(Outside of Konoha)

Pein was looking at Konoha with hate in his heart. Not only just for Konoha, but at Naruto. Naruto had brought the Jinchuuriki together against the Akatsuki and killed almost all of their members. Pein was furious at the fact that his planned had gone so far south. Now, standing a few miles away from Konoha, and with Six Paths of Pain and Konan at his side, he was going to show off his fury to the entire village.

"Now my pain shall be felt that by this entire village and the Jinchuuriki. Launch the Animal path," said Pein, while the Asura path grabbed the Animal path and threw him towards Konoha.

The Animal path flew and landed right on top of a building in Konoha, and immediately summoned the other paths. And at that moment, chaos ensued on the whole village. Explosions from Peins attacks shook everyone from the Konoha. Fu, Sakura, and Ino dropped their items and went to meet the threat head on. No sooner had they found the source did they find that the other Konoha 11 and their sensei's were fighting. Surprisingly, neither of the Peins attacked yet and remained together.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Pein, seeing some of the Konoha shinobi tense up.

"If you want him, then you'll have to fight all of us," said Sakura, getting ready for an attack.

"Very well," said Pein, rushing to attack the ninja.

As the Paths of Pain met the Konoha shinobi for a battle, Fu could only help but wonder one thing. Where _was_ Naruto?

(With Naruto)

Naruto was hurrying to get dressed and to get to where the explosions were coming from. He was about to go out the door when he felt someone approaching. Naruto took a hiding spot near by and waited for the intruder. A figure wearing an Akatsuki outfit entered through the door. Naruto was a little surprised to see it was a woman with blue hair tied in a bun. The woman stopped and looked around for Naruto. As she turned to the left, Naruto came out of hiding and rushed her. Konan saw it coming and moved out of the way of his attack. Konan then retaliated with a kick to the gut, sending Naruto back a little ways. Naruto recovered, was hit with a series of paper shuriken sent at him. Konan went over to her downed opponent and was about to signal for Pein, only for Naruto to turn into a puff of smoke. Konan sensed him, but wasn't expecting the Rasengen in his hand. Naruto connected and as he did, seven words left his mouth.

"Get the hell out of my house!" yelled Naruto as he sent Konan to the outside and unconscious.

Naruto made two clones to tie up Konan for questioning later. He then looked out at Konoha and frowned at the fires that had started. Biting his thumb, Naruto wiped the blood on the bottom of his ring and slammed his hand on the ground. Out of the puff of smoke came Utakata, gripping on to Yagura.

"Fu pushed her ring so we were on our way. Though I felt someone about to summon, so I grabbed onto Yagura so we could both be summoned," said Utakata, seeing Naruto nod.

"Good. Now both of you summon Yugito and Killer Bee. Gaara, Han, and Roshi aren't that far away and should be here soon.

Utakata and Yagura summoned them both and explained the situation. They got the picture and everyone went to the battlefield.

(Pein vs Konoha)

Fu was one of the few still standing against Pein. No one had been able to defeat even one of the Peins and it was beginning to seem like a lost cause.

"I may not find the Kyuubi, but at least I've got the Nanabi in my grasp," said Pein, smiling at his handy work.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out," said Kiba, taking in a deep breath.

"Naruto, get your butt in gear," said Fu under her breath.

"Time to end this little game," said Pein, sending his Asura path towards Fu.

The path got a few inches near Fu, but was stopped dead by Naruto planting a rasengan in the middle of his back. Fu was excited, Pein was pissed, and everyone else was relieved.

"Looking for me?" asked Naruto, joined by the other Jinchuuriki.

"You are the reason I am here in the first place. Now, I can get _six_ Jinchuuriki for one," said Pein with a smirk.

"We'll see. Same as last time guys, who wants who?" asked Naruto, seeing his fellow Jinchuuriki observing their opponents.

"I want the guy with the slicked back hair and round face," said Yugito, looking at the Preta path.

"I want the big looking dude," said Killer Bee, pointing to the Naraka path.

"I'm fighting the pony tailed guy," said Yagura, pulling out his hook staff at the Animal path.

"I've got the long haired guy then," said Utakata, arming himself with his flute against the Human path.

"Which leaves me and the guy with six piercing in his nose," said Naruto popping his neck.

"Wait, I can still fight," said Fu, but saw Naruto's head shake at her plea.

"No, you've done enough. Take a breather and help get the one who need medical attention to the infirmary," said Naruto, keeping his focus on Pein.

Fu was hesitant, but understood what he meant and helped the Konoha shinobi get to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki rushed to their opponents and went to different areas of the village.

(Fight 1: Yugito vs. Preta path)

Yugito and the Preta path settled along somewhere and took their fighting stances. Yugito went after the path and engaged it in taijutsu. They fought back and forth, shot for shot, blow for blow, but neither would give. Yugtiyo got some distance and launched a humungous fireball at the path. Much to her surprise, the path created a barrier that absorbed the attack.

"I see, so you have some kind of chakra absorbing. Guess I have no choice but to use taijustsu on you for this fight," said Fu, while the path said nothing and charged again.

The two locked up again and started trading blows again, but nothing changed. Yugito then got an idea. She tried to attack him head on again and got caught. Just as she figured, she could feel the chakra seeping out of her. That's when she called Nibi's chakra. At that moment, the fire burned the path from the inside out.

"Looks like you cant handle a very hot chakra can you?" said Yugito smirking at her handy work.

(Fight 2: Killer Bee vs. Naraka path)

Killer Bee pulled out three of his blades, griped two of them, but stuck the last one in his mouth. He charged at the path and swung his blades at the path, only to be met with chakra blades from his hands. Bee swung the blade in his mouth, but the path ducked and landed a kick to his gut. Bee recovered from the kick, and proceeded to unleash all seven of his blades. He proceeded to unleash his kenjustsu style of fighting. The Naraka path dodged the blades and took a chance. He cocked back his fist and socked Bee in the face and sent Bee into a building. The path made his way toward Bee and found him on the other side of the building.

"I'll critically injure you so you wont try to escape so easily," said the Naraka path, taking out another chakra blade and impaling Killer Bee.

Instead, Killer Bee turned into a giant tentacle. Naraka path was shocked even more so when he saw the Hachibi with a fully charged Tailed beast bomb. The path didn't even have time to move before being blown away. Killer Bee transformed back and suddenly got an inspiration for another rhyme and wrote it down.

(Fight 3: Yagura vs. Animal path)

"You are quite small for a Jinchuuriki. Let alone a kage," said the path, standing some feet across from Yagura.

"Size doesn't matter, it's all about the power an individual wields," said Yagura wielding his hook staff.

"Please, you cheated your way by being a Jinchuuriki," said the Animal path, about to summon some beast.

"The man with six bodies says I'm a cheater," said Yagura, getting ready for whatever was coming at him.

The Animal path summoned a giant rhinoceros and a huge bull. Yagura jumped up and used his hook on the rhinoceros's horn and tossed him into the bull. The two collided and both disappeared from site.

"Is that it?" asked Yagura, with a bored expression.

The path summoned a giant dog and a crow. The crow rocketed toward him and swooped down. Yagura jumped on top of the bird and hooked the beak. He drove it straight into the dog and the bird disappeared. The dog, however, got split in half by the beak of the bird. Suddenly, there were two dogs instead of one. Yagura understood that cutting the dog only created more. Yagura got an idea of how to deal with them. He concentrated and transformed into the Sanibi.

'It doesn't make sense. He can't maneuver around without water,' thought the Animal path.

Yagura used his tails to great a huge crater at fifty feet wide and height. When he was done, he took in one big breath and yelled out "**Water style: Great flood!**"

The Sanibi unleashed a huge amout of water from its mouth, flooding the crater from bottom to top. The Animal path summoned a crab and hid in it. The two dogs drowned and disappeared. The Sanibi went full speed into the crab and knocked it into the wall. The crab disappeared, leaving the Animal path to drown. Or at least it would have if the Sanibi didn't eat the body and destroyed it. Yagura transformed back to normal and proceeded back toward the village.

(Fight 4: Utakata vs. Human path)

Utakata had his flute out while the path was getting ready to fight. Utakata blew bubbles and they all made clones of himself. The Human path charged and started to fight the clones. Every time he landed an attack, the clones dispersed. He fought them all until only Utakata remained. The Human path grabbed Utakata by the throat.

"Now I'll take your soul and take what you know," said the path, but was confused when Utakata smiled.

Instantly, Utakata started to swell and encased the path in a bubble. The path looked around and saw Utakata. He then started to lift off the ground away from Utakata. Utakata then made a hand sign, and the bubble exploded with the path inside. Utakata smirked and left the sight.

(Final fight: Naruto vs. Deva path)

Naruto stood a few feet away from the path. Naruto rushed the path and took a swing at the Deva path. The path dodged and retaliated with a kick, but Naruto blocked it. Naruto got some distance, but suddenly felt himself being pulled towards the path. The path had his hand up and pulled out a chakra blade out of his other hand. Naruto drew closer until Pein stabbed him with the blade. Pein smirked until Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A shadow clone,' thought Pein as he looked around for Naruto.

He then heard someone approaching, and looked behind in time to see Naruto charging with a Rasenegan in hand. Pein lifted his hand again as Naruto came close and yelled "Shira Tensei!" Naruto's Rasengan met the attack and he was knocked away. Naruto got back up and readied himself again.

"So that's what you can do. You repel or attract at will," said Naruto, the Kyuubi cloak coming over him again.

"That's correct, but it makes no difference if you know or not," said Pein, readying himself for another attack.

Naruto got full cloak on and rushed Pein again. Pein blocked, but the claws from Kyuubi's chakra still knocked him back. Pein recovered, but was still very hurt.

"Its over," said Naruto, just as the other Jinchuuriki joined him and the Konoha 11.

'This is bad. I need something to guarantee I can leave here in one piece,' thought Pein, as he looked around at the people who were around him.

He looked at Sakura and smirked. He stuck out his hand and pulled. Sakura felt herself being pulled forcefully towards Pein.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto, as she was being pulled.

But before she could get any further, a wall of sand appeared, caught Sakura, and stopped her from moving. Naruto looked around and saw Gaara along with Han and Roshi. Naruto gave him thumbs up and returned his focus back to a terrified Pein.

"Got any other trick to try?" asked Naruto, while Pein grew very angry.

"I guess I'm just going to have to repel you all with my ultimate Shira Tensei," said Pein extending his hands at his opponents.

He was about to unleash his attack, but his hands were cut of from an attack from nowhere. The culprits revealed themselves to be Sasuke and Suigetsu. Pein was about to retaliate when Jugo crushed him into the ground. Pein was down, but Naruto wanted to make sure he was out, so he charged up a Rasengan and slammed it into the Pein. Naruto looked back at everyone who was there.

"Naruto, this guy and his paths were being controlled by someone, like a puppeteer. We have to find the master," said Sasuke, sheathing his sword again.

"I know, and according to my shadow clone that just dispersed, he's taken care of," said Naruto, letting everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"When did you get so well coordinated?" asked Sasuke, not getting how Naruto was so well versatile.

"You don't think I wasted all that time goofing off," said Naruto, making his way back to his house, but looked back at Fu and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" they both asked since he looked at them.

"I'm just glad you two are okay," said Naruto, smiling then going back to his house.

Naruto wanted to ask the woman that was in his house about what she knew. When Naruto got back, he found that she was gone. She must have used her paper technique to escape. Naruto cursed himself, but stopped when he found a note on the floor. It was from the woman and it read:

_If you are reading this, then that means that Pein is gone and so is Nagato. Even though he is gone, the Akatsuki is not done. There is one more member that you need to defeat. His name is Madara Uchiha, and he is very powerful. You will need all of the Jinchuuriki to beat him. Don't worry about me; I'm no longer with Akatsuki. Nagato was the only thing that kept me in the group. Take care._

_Sincerely, Konan._

Naruto clenched the note in his hand. He then turned around to see Gaara.

"Is it over?" asked Gaara, seeing Naruto shake his head.

"Not quite. There's still a threat that needs to be dealt with. We need to have another meeting," said Naruto, seeing Gaara nod and take off.

(A/N: Sup! Sorry for the wait guys, school really sucks. Anyway, I am hoping to complete another chapter this week. And the way I'm thinking, it might be the final chapter. We'll see, and also the poll on my profile is still open. Till next time!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Beast Triumphant

This was it. The final meeting the Jinchuuriki would have on the Akatsuki situation. With everyone present, Naruto decided to start things.

"We had a great victory yesterday, but unfortunately we have one more target," said Naruto, everyone now looking at him with interest.

"You know who it is?" asked Han, raising an eyebrow.

Yes, thanks to Konan, former member of the Akatsuki. The final member we have to kill is Uchiha Madara," said Naruto, getting shocked faces from everyone.

"Uchiha Madara? Are you sure she wasn't just playing you?" asked Yugito, as she was sure he was dead.

"Yea I mean, Madara has been dead for a long time. He was killed by the Shodaime Hokage at the valley of the end," said Roshi, as he had heard of the story a lot.

"She had no reason to lie to me. Uchiha Madara is alive and he is the last threat that need to be dealt with," said Naruto, seeing them all get serious.

"I agree with Naruto. Madara used me as a puppet when I was the Mizukage. I'm looking forward to this showdown," said Yagura, seeing everyone's determination growing.

"Kyuubi says he can lead us straight to him. We find him, we finish this thing," said Naruto, getting up with everyone else.

"When should we move though?" asked Fu, as it seemed like everyone was ready to go.

"I'd like to go ahead and deal with this. Anyone have a problem with that?" asked Naruto, seeing everyone shake their head.

"Lets end this," said Gaara as they walked out of the meeting room.

(Konoha)

"You're going after him now? Are you sure want to go after just finishing a fight with a powerful foe?" asked Tsunade, as she was concerned with Naruto;s well being.

"I've had enough time to recover from that. Besides, the sooner I get this over with, the better it is for the rest of the Jinchuuriki," said Naruto, determination rising in his eyes.

"Very well, but you had better return when this is over," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod before departing.

When Naruto left, he made his way to the gate of Konoha where the Jinchuuriki were waiting. All of them preparing for the last opponent they had as a group. Each was ready to fight, and each was ready for whatever laid ahead. Without even talking to one another, they looked at each other, nodded, and went off. None of them noticing that some one in Konoha was watching them. And that someone was helping the enemy of the Jinchuuriki.

(Forest of Dead Trees- Few minutes later)

"Naruto, how much further is Madara?" asked Utakata, as he and the others were getting just a little bit tired of running to nowhere.

'Kyuubi, is he close by?' asked Naruto, looking at the large kitsune in his mind.

"**He's close, and he's actually heading directly towards you. He's not alone either," **said Kyuubi, receiving a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

'Another member?' asked Naruto, not really expecting this out come.

"**Possibly, but there is also a lot of forces behind him. You need to be on your guard kit," **said Kyuubi, seeing Naruto nod before disappearing.

"Kyuubi says that he's coming to us, and he's brought backup," said Naruto, everyone surprised that it wasn't just going to be the one opponent.

"How much backup are we talking about?" asked Yugito, wanting to know just what they were in now.

"Another strong guy plus a small force," said Naruto, seeing most of them sigh in annoyance.

Yagura was about to say something, but was cut off by the arrival of the enemy. The first was a man with black, spiky hair. He wore a orange, spiral mask and a Akatsuki cloak. The man next to him was unmistakable. He wore bandages on his right arm and right eye. His hair was also black and spiky. His face was scarred, and he also sported a cane. Behind the two was a group of anbu consisting of about six members. The anbu were different in the fact that they wore short, black, long-sleeved jackets over their current attire.

"All of you gathered in one place. This is going to be a synch," said Madara, smiling underneath his mask.

"So you're Madara. No wonder every one thinks you're dead, they cant tell its you underneath that mask," said Naruto, who shifted his focus from Madara to Danzo.

"I know you. You're one of the council members from Konoha. Danzo right? Tell me, what're you doing working with this guy?" asked Fu, seeing look at her with serious eyes.

"I have longed for the spot of Hokage. Madara here wants to rule the world with a worldwide genjutsu. Ill be immune and be in charge of Konoha while he has his fun. All he wants is you nine, and I'm obliged to give you to him," said Danzo, as wicked smile spreading across his face.

"You're plan is gonna alter course because your up against the Jinchuuriki force, yeah!" rapped Bee, making his signature pose after words.

"We shall see. Anbu, engage the enemy!" yelled Danzo, while his men saluted and raced toward the jinchuuriki.

They got about a few feet before all six were engulfed in sand. They sank lower and lower until they were completely submerged in it.

"Ultimate Sand Burial!" yelled Gaara, before the sand erupted and blood made its way to the surface.

All the Jinchuuriki looked at the display, and then gave Gaara a look of anger.

"To be fair, you guys got to fight powerful enemies while I was stuck on the sidelines. This makes us even," said Gaara, folding his arms.

"I guess I couldn't really rely on Danzo's troops for too much. Now, I'll take you with my own hands," said Madara, making is Sharingan eye known.

"Do what you think will help, but we are gonna walk away from this," said Yagura, pulling out his hook staff, and the others getting ready.

"We shall see," said Danzo tearing off his bandages on his eye and arm.

Everyone was surprised to see that he had a sharingan in his right eye. On his arm, he had a gauntlet on it, but he was unlocking the device. When he finally got it off, Naruto's eyes went wide at the site of ten sharingan eyes.

'Thank god Sasuke isn't here. He'd probably go nuts if he saw this,' thought Naruto, already having the Kyuubi cloak on him.

The Jinchuuriki splited up into two groups to take on the sharingan duo. The odd Jinchuuriki were in a group while the even were in another. Naruto's group took on Madara, which meant Killer Bee's group had Danzo.

Naruto's group surrounded Madara in an instant. Yagura, filled with anger for being the Uchihas puppet, charged at him with his staff. Madara just stood there as he waited for his attack. When Yagura swung, the attack went right through Madara. After the attack went through, Madara grabbed Yagura, socked him in the stomach, and threw him off somewhere. Naruto, understood his ability now, and immediately got an idea of what to do.

"Han, give us some cover!" yelled Naruto, seeing Han shift his stance a little.

Han gave a somewhat grunt before steam shout out of his furnace pack. Their battle area was a now a cloud of steam. Madara smirked under his mask. Did they really think this little smoke screen would work? He heard someone approach from behind he turned to see. What he saw was Fu, her speed enhanced by Nanabi, coming towards him. Fu jumped up and tried for a flying kick, but I also went past Madara. She went through, and he grabbed her leg. As soon as her grabbed her, though, Naruto came in and sliced his arm off at the shoulder. Madara jumped back and clutched the stub that was his arm. Naruto grabbed Fu and set her down.

"Very clever. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out," said Madara, charging forward.

Gaara made a wave of sand and rushed it at Madara. Madara's mask swirled, and then he disappeared. Gaara looked around only to be struck by Madara's kick. Han rushed in and tried to attack when he attacked Gaara. Only for him to phase through Madara, and also received a kick to the face. Naruto decided to try his hand. Him and Madara fought for a little, only for Naruto to phase through Madara, and for Naruto to be caught by the throat.

"You have made quite a mess of my plans, just like your father all those years ago. I guess I should have killed you when I had the chance. No matter, I've got everything I need now right here. Any last words Uzumaki?" asked Madara, seeing Naruto squirm in his grasp.

"Yes. Enjoy the pain," said Naruto, going to four-tailed state, which started to burn Madara.

Madara's arm started to burn, then his entire body dissentergrated. Naruto caught his breath while the other's recuperated. The immortal was no more.

Yugito, Roshi, Utakata, and Bee were having difficulties with Danzo. Each time they landed a serious blow on him, the man would disappear like it was an illusion, and then be right back in the real world. After a while, Utakata noticed that every time he did it, one of the eyes closed on his arm. So they kept pressing their attacks. Killer Bee kept up his Seven-blade style. Utakata blew one bubble jutsu after another. Yugito enhanced her speed and agility to attack him constantly. Roshi one time caught Danzo in a lava jutsu. Danzo was alive, but at the cost of another eye.

They kept this up untile there was only one eye left, and it was in his skull.

"You're down to one, this battle is won, yeah," rapped Bee, Danzo growing frustrated.

"Don't be so sure just yet. I have the power of the Uchiha," said Danzo, but he was weary from battle.

"That may be true. However, you are outnumbered and out matched," said Naruto, as the other Jinchuuriki surrounded him.

"Very well, then I guess I'll just have to take you all with me!" yelled Danzo as strange markings formed on him and chakra was building.

"He gonna explode himself!" said Roshi, as he and the other's ran for their lives.

Danzo exploded, but the explosion just barely missed the Jinchuuriki. They got up and dusted themselves off.

"And that is the end of Danzo," said Naruto, seeing the others let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what happens now?" asked Utakata, as they were at the end of the road now.

"Now, I think we must go our separate ways. I myself will be heading back to Kiri. I don't want to be Mizukage, but that doesn't mean I can't be a silent guardian.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye my friends. May the future be a kind," said Naruto, as each of the Jinchuuriki went their separate ways.

(Epilogue- 10 years later)

Life was peaceful for the Jinchuuriki host. Gaara still remained Kazekage, but something was different in his life. A couple of years after the defeat of Madara, Gaara proposed to Sakura, who said yes. They now have two children, and have kept Suna prosperous. Yugito went back to Kumo, though returned later to Konoha. Why? To marry a certain blonde headed Uzumaki. Yugito along Fu, and Hinata married Naruto a few years after the final battle. The marriage served also as an alliance between Kumo and Konoha. Yugito has a 6-year-old son named Kiyoshi Uzumaki, and he is showing promise. Yagura dwells in the water around Kiri as a silent protector. Roshi and Han both now travel the land, though their place is usually Iwa. Utakata returned back to his master's home and continued to train there. Fu is now a Jonin of Konoha and wife of Naruto Uzumaki. They have a daughter, Minako, who has her father and mother's attitude, but is kept under control. Killer Bee met a man who made music and decided to put his rhymes with it. He is now very successful in the music industry. Naruto became Hokage a little while after Madara's death, then married the three women in his life. Hinata is currently pregnant with his third child. Life was good for the Jinchuuriki.

(A/N: Sup! Well guys, another tale has ended, and many more are to come. I wanted to go ahead and make the conclusion of this story. In truth, I have been wanting to get this done with so I can go ahead with Kitsune of Las Noches. So, tell me how it was and be sure to check out my poll on my profile. Till next time!)


End file.
